


Harvest

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: poetry_fiction, F/F, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't give up my family entirely.  I'd sooner die than be separated from them much longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvest

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Regina/Emma  
> Focus: Regina, Snow  
> Date Written: 7 February 2014  
> Word Count: 1064  
> Written for: poetry_fiction 2014  
> Prompt: see poetry fragment below  
> Summary: I can't give up my family entirely. I'd sooner die than be separated from them much longer.  
> Spoilers: Post-episode 03x11 AU.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was a fascinating piece to write. I love the idea that Regina would just keep trying to undo what was done to get her family back. She'd be tireless and not take anyone's crap in doing so. Plus, I'm sure that Rumple and Cora knew far more than they ever let on…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual.
> 
> Beta: Shatterpath, but all remaining errors are totally mine.

"their greenness gone, their ribs and webbing  
spun into a thick, dull paper  
upon which all the words have run together,  
\-- Ted Kooser

I never expected to be doing this so soon after returning to this gods-forsaken land. This was never the way it was supposed to be. I just wish things could be different, but that's the kind of wishful thinking that Mama kept trying to beat out of me as a child.

"Regina? Here's the latest harvest."

Just the sound of her voice grates on my nerves, and yet I cannot even find the strength or desire to kill her. It won't change anything. With a distracted wave, I motion toward the corner farthest from me. She should know the damned routine by now. They've been harvesting for over three weeks now, and everyone knows how to do things. Maybe she doesn't. It's not like she shows up all that often, choosing to send others in her pl--

"What?" I snap, feeling her eyes boring into the back of my skull like the laser beams Henry was always so fond of. Just the thought of him makes my heart clench painfully.

"I just wanted to know how you're doing," she finally says, smart enough not to come any closer. "Do you need anything?"

"Yes, I need to get my family back. Barring that, I need you to get the hell out of my home, such as it is. You're disturbing the delicate balance of the process I have going here."

I can feel her hesitation, her sorrow over our mutually lost loved ones. But she has no power in this place. She can rule over all of the Enchanted Forest for all I care. But this cabin in the woods is mine. No one else has dominion over this portion of the forest and the small stream that meanders over my property. That was my only demand when I abdicated my right to rule upon our return to this land. Well, it's the only one they actually pay attention to. She still feels the need to visit me as often as possible, try to create a dialogue between us. Like I could possibly want to share my feelings with the woman who singlehandedly caused the ruin of my entire life and family.

"Regina…"

My fingers very carefully set aside the quill -- gods, what I wouldn't do for a proper gel pen right now! -- and parchment on which I've been taking notes. Once certain they're secured, I whirl around to face her, the motion actually lifting me up off of my stool. "No! You don't get to do this, Snow! You don't get to come in here and flash your puppy dog eyes at me in hopes of rekindling a relationship that died _decades_ ago. You just take those eyes that you passed down to both your daughter and your grandson and you get the hell out of my home."

She jumps back and stares at me, clearly unsure of how to react. Good. She doesn't get to have her superiority here. Not now, not ever. "Regina, that's not…" She takes a deep breath and meets my gaze, a familiar steely glint in her eyes. "All I'm here to do is give you the latest harvest of leaves and bark, as well as make sure you don't need anything."

"I already told you what I need. I can't do my work if you're here annoying me constantly."

"Fine. I'll be back in three days with the next harvest load." She smiles darkly. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Regina. You tried countless times already and could never follow through. You won't now."

"Get out!"

She smiles and rubs the rounded swell of her stomach, just beginning to truly show. "I'll be back, Regina, and you'll find yourself glad for my company. You'll see." With that, she turns and waddles out.

It takes several seconds before I can even relax my muscles enough to move from my spot and go check on the various piles of harvests. They're definitely getting better at finding what I want. I just hope they're not taking too much from any given tree. Snow should at least remember that from what I'd taught her, as well as from her time in the woods.

Satisfied, I return to my seat and pick up the quill again. A deep breath brings me back into a state of equilibrium that I can live with. I'm no longer surprised that Emma and Henry's smiling faces fill my mind as my way of calming down. But not from that last day before we were irrevocably separated. That hurts too much.

_Not irrevocably_.

Emma's voice fills my head, so confident, so cocky. Just like when she scarred my poor apple tree. Or when she promised that she'd rescue Henry from the cave-in. Or when… Memories come to the surface, both of her and of Henry. The memories are all that keep me going right now. That, and the hope that I can actually do what I silently promised them I would as they drove away from the only true home either had ever known. It was my home, too.

I will do whatever it takes to get my family back to our home. Rumple or Mama must have had some sort of spell to facilitate such a need. I know what Rumple told me about destroying the curse, but that can't be the end of it. I can't give up my family entirely. I'd sooner die than be separated from them much longer. And so I pour over these magical tomes, taking copious notes while the new parchment is being processed. Once that parchment is fully ready, magically imbued as I need it to be, I'll be rewriting these fragmented volumes of the history of magic in the Enchanted Forest, Wonderland, and several other lands I've never heard of.

"I'll get you both back, Emma and Henry," I say softly. "Even if it kills me, I will get you back. You don't deserve to be orphaned again, and neither do I. We're a family and family is important."

And then I notice a bit of history that just might help me. The words are smudged, causing me to bring the candle closer as I begin the painstaking process of translation and transcription. Every word scratched onto the parchment, both mundane and magically imbued, gets me that much closer to my love and our son.


End file.
